


Inconceivable!

by buttered_onions



Series: The Sims!Merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Bad Puns, Crack, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, The Sims 2, beware the tinkling lullaby, guess this is a series now, no regrets, toilets are always moldy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttered_onions/pseuds/buttered_onions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was Ygraine's wish to have six grandchildren," Uther said, pointedly. </p><p>Or, the Sims!Merlin AU continues with more crack. And babies. Or at least trying to have babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconceivable!

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE THERE'S MORE.
> 
> Kind of a sequel to [Living Without A Ladder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5701006), as in this is the same universe. Or neighborhood. 
> 
> In the Sims 2, these were the days when the Sims still had to be married before they could Try for Baby. This implies a time gap between the pool and marriage, but I leave it up to your imagination. At least for today.
> 
> I'm still not sorry. Please enjoy.

So they got married, and from there it was really only a matter of time. 

“It was Ygraine’s wish to have six grandchildren,” Uther said, pointedly.

“We’ll have children,” Arthur promised him.

“We will?” Merlin whispered at his side.

“Don’t you dare adopt or it’ll tarnish the family name,” Uther warned.

“We’ll have children,” Arthur promised, “How hard can it be?”

It was hard. It was very hard. Arthur knew from talking to Gwen what it was supposed to end up like (“I can’t really explain it,” she’d said, a blush dusting her caramel cheeks. Her hands rested on her swollen belly as she watched her first child toddle over to his rabbit toy, “It’s just – after we, um, after Lancelot and I, um…well, it sounds very silly, really, but in my sleep I could have sworn I heard bells ringing like a little lullaby, and I wouldn’t tell you except I heard the same noise again this time, so I know it’s important.”), but no matter how often he and Merlin relaxed together, there was no tinkling lullaby in his sleep or in Merlin’s. They tried it under as many circumstances as they could think of, and nothing worked. Even the hot tub failed. Arthur was beginning to get frustrated.

“It’s not scientifically possible for a man and a man to conceive together,” Gaius informed them, one afternoon while he was visiting. Arthur fumed about this for hours after Gaius left.

“I’ve heard looking at the stars is relaxing,” Merlin mentioned tentatively as they lay chatting on their heart-shaped bed.

“Don’t you dare even think about that,” Arthur countered with a glare.

“Why not?”

“Have you met Mordred? How do you think Morgana had him?”

Merlin gasped.

 

It loomed over him, their inability to have children. Arthur tried not to take it out on Merlin, but he couldn’t help it.

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep,” he scowled, one night in front of the TV. The stupid cooking channel was on again.

Merlin didn’t immediately reply. 

“…Merlin?”

“Do you really want this baby?” Merlin asked. Arthur blinked.

“I promised my father.”

“I know. But do you want to have a baby?”

He looked very serious. Arthur had no choice but to give him a serious answer.

“Yes.”

“Okay. Let’s go to bed,” Merlin said, kissing him tenderly.

“What, to bed?”

“Just to sleep,” Merlin said, tugging him into the bedroom. “Come.”

 

When Arthur woke up the next morning, something felt different. It was like something had been installed without his understanding, something new that bypassed the way he should have felt and replaced it with…with…

“Merlin!”

He called Merlin over.

It took a while. Merlin was hogging the bathroom again, and didn’t respond to Arthur’s first or second call. Finally Arthur grew bored of standing and waiting and went after him, wincing as he stepped into their tiny little bathroom. When had the toilet gotten so dirty? It was practically growing mold.

“What?” Merlin said, washing his hands. 

“Something’s weird,” Arthur said. 

Merlin looked very nervous. It was a different sort of nervous than his usual nervous. “What’s weird? Nothing’s weird. Nothing’s weird here except you’re blocking the door.”

“It’s a small bathroom,” Arthur countered, not moving. “And something is weird. I can’t explain it.”

“Do you feel weird?” Merlin asked, with his terrible poker face.

“I feel fine,” Arthur said, still not moving despite the sudden desire to check himself out in the mirror, and then, “Why are you wearing different clothes?”

“I wear these every day, Arthur.”

“Not those ones.” Arthur frowned. “They’re hideous. Are you wearing those to work? Did you get promoted?”

“I’m not going to work today,” Merlin said softly.


End file.
